Global mobile data traffic grew rapidly in recent years due to accelerated adoption of mobile devices such as smartphones and tablets, and emergence of cloud computing applications. Scaling network capacity through deployments of additional base stations or advanced technology upgrades may not able to keep up with the ever-increasing demand for mobile data. Therefore, WLAN offloading may be used to mitigate traffic congestion by offloading significant amount of mobile data traffic from cellular networks without the need of further network upgrades or expansions. However, WLAN offloading has yet been unable to assume such a role because the behavior of WLAN is not yet known by cellular operators. For example, WLAN performance data is not available in 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) systems, since cellular networks and WLANs are managed by two independent operations, administration, maintenance & provisioning (OAM&P or OAMP) systems.